


Far from the madding crowd

by Topoftheslide



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pain, Past Character Death, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topoftheslide/pseuds/Topoftheslide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve would get restless. Thor can help.<br/>The saddest thing I ever wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far from the madding crowd

It didn't happen often. Maybe every two or three months. Sometimes more.  
Steve would get restless. Impatiente. Snappy. Spend even more time at the gym. Sleep even less. 

And Thor always knew. God knows how. Well, yeah. Ha ha.

But Thor would know, and come over, and pick him up, and they will find a field. Somewhere isolated. Far from the madding crowd.  
Spread Thor's cape on the ground and silently undress.

The first thrust always makes Steve cry out in pain.  
Afterwards it gets better. It gets good.  
But he still can't let go. Can't unwind.  
Not until Thor pins him, wraps his big, oh so big arms around him, and Steve lets himself feel.  
Lets himself remember the feeling of being small in someone's embrace.  
And then Thor whispers in his ear, his deep voice so unusually kind "It is alright, my friend. There is no wrong in your sorrow."  
Steve can finally moan, whisper, cry out his pain.  
"Bucky... I'm so sorry. Bucky!"


End file.
